


Facade

by HentaiCactus



Series: Queen of Nothing [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Traumatized Carmilla (Castlevania), F/M, Hector (Castlevania) Is a Sick Bastard, Rape, Revenge, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: The cycle of abuse continues.
Relationships: Carmilla/Hector (Castlevania), Carmilla/Night Creatures (Castlevania)
Series: Queen of Nothing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792375
Kudos: 8
Collections: HentaiCactus's Fics Written With No Wordcount Restriction





	Facade

He lets her pretend that she is still the one in charge, that she is still strong. That her vulnerability is merely a fleeting moment of weakness. He acts his role, as the servant carrying out orders. The Forgemaster creating an army for his vampire queen.

She breaks a little more every time she comes to see him, every time the monsters ravage her, every time she takes refuge in Hector's arms afterward.

He knows that it's sick and it's wrong, and he would probably leave her alone if she stopped coming back for more, but she always does, and he has grown addicted to the sight of her tears, to the feel of her trembling body pressed close to his as she seeks comfort after being ravaged by the Night Creatures.

The tenderness he feels for Carmilla is not entirely feigned, but it's a twisted sort of affection which he can only apply to the broken victim of his creatures' vicious matings. The guilt he feels for what he's done and the pity he feels for the sobbing wretch who crawls into his arms and clings to him as he comforts her... those feelings evaporate into thin air as soon as she regains her composure and stands up, and goes back to being the haughty vampire who acts like she's so far above him, even though they both know it's all a facade. And it's then that he can tell himself that she deserves what he allows his creatures to do to her, she deserves it for the way she's treated him, and what she _doesn't_ deserve is any of the softer treatment he's shown her.

He has not only seen her at her weakest, he brings her to that point over and over again, and she is too weak to protect herself from it. She is too convinced in her own mind that having an army of Night Creatures is the most important thing in the world, the thing she needs above all else. She clings to that ideal and he uses it against her, slowly chipping away at her sanity with every visit she makes to his forge.


End file.
